Proposing It's Called Proposing
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "He wasn't sure about this plan. He didn't know much about human relationships; what was acceptable, what was normal, what was allowed. But he knew how he felt about Kara. And he knew what came next when you wanted to be with someone you loved forever. Marriage." - He's nervous and a little panicky, but Mon-El decides to ask Kara to marry him.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Proposing. It's Called Proposing.

 **Rating:** K

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 2,743

 **Summary:** "He wasn't sure about this plan. He didn't know much about human relationships; what was acceptable, what was normal, what was allowed. But he knew how he felt about Kara. And he knew what came next when you wanted to be with someone you loved forever. Marriage." - He's nervous and a little panicky, but Mon-El decides to ask Kara to marry him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Also HAPPY FIC-IVERSARY TO ME! Exactly a year ago today, I posted my first KaraMel fic (Red Desires) on FF. I'm not going to go on and on about it, but if you'd like to read my sappy thank you note to everybody, please head over to my Twitter (/_ashleymaria_/status/947877300409810945).

Now, I will admit, I'm on the side of the fence thinking that KaraMel should not get married at this point in time. Well, meaning pre-Season 3 because there's no way in heck they'd get married at this point in the show for obvious sad reasons. But this is set in Season 2 if the Daxamite Invasion didn't happen.

This fic is also from filling a prompt request for Maddy (itsametrash) who requested this a LOOOOONG time ago. I finally got around to writing it. Sorry, no smut, but in my opinion, the fluff was too perfect to go there. And I'll likely write another proposal scene in some other fic somewhere again anyways, so next time ;)

Anyways, on to the fluff!

* * *

He wasn't sure about this plan. He didn't know much about human relationships; what was acceptable, what was normal, what was allowed. But he knew how he felt about Kara. And he knew what came next when you wanted to be with someone you loved forever.

 _Marriage_.

It didn't mean much on Daxam when it came to love. It was all about power, status and getting ahead. It was more about who you were _allowed_ to be with; who was respectable and powerful enough to bring into the family rather than who you _loved_ and actually _wanted_ to be with.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at the little box in his hands. The little _really expensive_ box in his hands. Money was obviously important on this planet if you needed _that_ much of it to show somebody that you wanted to be latched to them for the rest of your life.

 _Married_.

He meant married.

He'd have to get the terms right if he were going to do this properly. He had been studying up on it for weeks. He wanted to get everything right. He wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to want to be with him forever.

He'd read about the ring. How important it was; how crucial to the act of asking her. _Proposing_. It's called proposing. So he went to a jewellery store and stared at all the little rings in the case, waiting for one to remind him of Kara. It had sparkled up at him from behind the glass: a thin silver band with three little diamonds across the centre. It wasn't extravagant, it wasn't really all that large, but at least if he used all his money from working at the bar, he could afford to buy it for her. Besides its subtlety, it was beautiful and would look perfect on her hand.

On her _left_ hand. The third finger. He had to make sure to get that right, too. He was supposed to ask her and then put it on her finger when she said yes.

 _If_ she said yes.

He didn't think his heart could pound any harder in his chest, but it was happening as the seconds ticked by.

After all this preparation and planning and courage, she could still say no. She could say that she didn't want to be married at all. She could say that she didn't want to be married to _him_. She could say that she didn't want to be with him forever.

He had asked around a lot in the beginning, when he'd first arrived on Earth; all about human interactions, relationships and the like. Not everybody wanted to get married or have babies or even be in relationships. People on this planet weren't always as concerned about carrying on the family name as much as they were on Daxam. They wanted to do what made them _happy_.

Kara had never told him she wanted to be married. Maybe she would be happy without it.

But the longer he stood there thinking about whether or not she would say yes to him, the more nervous he got and the less he wanted to gather up the courage to ask her.

Maybe tonight wasn't a good time. Maybe he should just wait a few days. Test out the waters some more. After all, she was already a half hour late. She said she'd be home at six-thirty but the clock was ticking past seven now. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn't ask her tonight. Wait for another night; a better night.

But then she was flying through the window so quickly that he nearly dropped the little box in his hand. He shoved it in his jeans pocket as he listened to her sigh heavily.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she walked over to him, pecking him on the lips lightly before moving toward the bedroom. "J'onn called on my way home. Needed me to stop an alien robbery downtown." She appeared back in front of him out of her suit and now in sweats. She looked past him to the dining table. "What happened to dinner?" she asked, her eyebrows crinkling as she looked up at him.

"Dinner?" he asked, his own eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You said you'd get dinner?"

His eyes widened. _Oh, he did. Oops._ "Oh, I uh…I didn't know what you wanted. I figured I'd just wait until you got home to ask. I'll just run out to pick it up from wherever you want me to go."

She eyed him strangely. "Are you okay?"

"What?" he asked, eyes widening again. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. Don't I look fine?"

She stepped closer to him, her hands landing on his cheeks as she held his face in her direction. "Actually, you look kind of…pale? And that's strange. Do you feel weird? Like sick?"

He shook his head and her hands dropped from his face.

"Then what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I have to say something," he stated firmly. "Wait, no, I mean," he sighed. "I have to _ask_ you something."

"Okay," she nodded, her eyes trying to meet his to see if she could see anything in them that would help her understand what his plans here were.

"Can we sit down?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows and she nodded again as she began to move toward the sofa. "Wait, no," he corrected himself and she stopped in her tracks. "You, uh, you just stand. Uhm…" He moved her body slightly. "Stand there," he instructed.

"Mon-El, are you okay? You're being weird. What's going on?"

He stood in front of her, fully facing her, his eyes searching hers. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Maybe if he could just see in her eyes what she was likely going to say to his question, he would be able to calm down. His eyes flicked across her face and back to her eyes.

Nope. Nothing.

"Kara," he started. "I, uh," he laughed nervously at himself. If he kept doing this, he was going to scare her off. His hand moved into his pocket, his fingers getting stuck behind the denim, struggling to grab onto the box he'd shoved in there so quickly. _How'd he even manage to get that in there?_

Kara watched him dig through his pocket for a moment before he pulled something out. He covered most of it with his hand, the item held tightly in his grasp.

"Mon-El," she started, but then he turned his hand, opening it up, the small blue velvet box in the centre of his palm. Kara's eyes widened as she stared at the box he held out to her.

His other hand lifted and opened the box. He fumbled, realizing it was the wrong way, the ring sparkling at him instead of Kara and he quickly moved to turn it around. Kara's jaw dropped as she stared at the ring sitting snug in its box in Mon-El's hand.

He froze.

He'd spent so much time worrying about getting the ring, picking the day, remembering the right terminology, doing things in order and what her answer would be that he had _no idea_ what he was actually going to _say_!

He quickly glanced up at her eyes, bright and shining blue, tears staring to form over her irises and his heart began to pound at twice the rate. _Oh no, she was crying? Was he supposed to ask her_ before _showing her the ring? Did he already make a mistake?_

"Kara," he started again. "I know we haven't known each other very long and I know that I still have a lot to learn here on Earth, but what I _do_ know is that I've never felt this way about someone before…the way that I feel about you," he paused as he gulped. "I know that we disagree on things and I make you mad sometimes and I still make a lot of mistakes and-" he cut himself off. "What I'm trying to say is-I mean ask…" he sighed. He needed to get this part right. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took in a shaky breath. "I love you, Kara. Will you-will you marry me?"

He stood there for a while, for what seemed like _hours_ ; his eyes squeezed shut, his heart pounding in his chest, a ringing in his ears. Silence. He chanced it, one eye popping open to look at her.

Kara was still staring at the ring in its box that he continued to hold out, her mouth open, but she wasn't saying anything. _Maybe he should have taken the ring out of the box so that she could have seen it better? It was important after all. Shoot! He was supposed to be kneeling!_

"Damn it, I did this all wrong," he stated quietly, his free hand coming up to rub at the creases that had formed in his worried forehead. He was feeling hot. _So hot_ all of a sudden.

"No."

It was quiet and breathy when it left her lips, but it was screaming loud when it hit his ears.

 _No._

His worst fear. A fear that, up until recently, he didn't even know was _actually_ his worst fear.

"I knew it," he whispered. "I know I was doing this wrong, I-"

He stopped talking as his head started to spin and his throat went dry and he knew he was blinking too much and he probably should sit down for a minute but all of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered open, his head feeling a little fuzzy as he tried to remember where he was. He blinked a few times. They were on the floor, Kara leaning against the back of the sofa and facing the kitchen. He could feel her hand stroking through his hair, her fingernails softly scratching against his scalp as he lay there with his head in her lap. Her other hand sat palm up on his chest, a little blue velvet box open and resting in it, a sparkle catching his eye.

 _The ring_.

His eyes flicked upward, landing on Kara's face above him. He thought he saw tears in her eyes as she focused on something in front of her.

Now he remembered.

 _But what had happened? How'd they end up on the floor?_

"Kara," he said quietly and she jumped slightly in surprise, clearly not knowing he was awake. Her head titled down to look at him.

"Hi," she whispered at him softly, her hand stroking across his cheek. "You feel okay?" she asked, tears in her voice, but a smile on her face.

He blinked a few more times before nodding. "I think so. What happened?"

She giggled lightly. "You passed out."

"I-" he furrowed his eyebrows at her as he tried to sit up. "What? How's that even possible?"

She shrugged at him as she helped him move to sit upright.

"I didn't know I could even pass out on this planet…"

She sniffled lightly as she looked down at the ring in its box still in her hand. "You passed out before I got to answer…"

He stared back at her, his heart suddenly sinking in his chest. Sinking really low as if falling right to the floor. "Oh, no. I heard your answer," he stated sadly. " _Then_ , I passed out."

She crinkled her eyebrows at him. "No, I…I didn't answer you yet," she shook her head.

He blinked at her. "You said no…?" his voice sounded unsure, but he was _pretty sure_ she had said 'no'.

Her eyes widened. "What? I didn't say-" she stopped herself. "Wait," she shook her head at him. "You said you were doing things wrong and I said 'no'. I meant that you weren't proposing wrong, Mon-El."

His eyes widened as they flicked around the room for a moment. "Oh…"

"I don't know if you finished what you wanted to say…"

"I…" he paused again for a moment, eyebrows crinkling as he tried to remember where he had left off before passing out.

"Mon-El," she said, her eyes catching his. "Ask me again." She put the small ring box back in his hands.

"What?"

She smiled, sniffling lightly. "Ask me to marry you again, please."

"The whole speech again?" he asked with a small cringe as he looked down at the sparkling ring he was holding. "Because I think I was panicking and my head was spinning and I didn't plan it or write it down or anything so I might forget some wor-"

"Mon-El!" she stopped him with a laugh, her hands landing on his cheeks, cupping them as she moved his head to face her directly. "Just the question part."

"Oh." His head nodded in her hands as he took in a deep breath. "Well, uhm…Kara…will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said. Simply and without hesitation and he just blinked back at her. He was quiet. His brain thinking too hard about whether or not the words actually came out of her mouth or if he was just being overly hopeful and had imagined it.

"Yes?" he asked and she nodded, a tear slipping out and trailing down her cheek slowly.

"Yes. Yes, Mon-El, I'll marry you. I want to marry you. Yes."

His back straightened. "Yes? You'll…yes?"

She nodded again with a laugh. "Yes," she repeated.

"Kara, I-I just…"

She shook her head at him, her hands reaching out and pulling his face to hers, their lips meeting roughly with the force of her pull. He heard a small thump and he pulled away from the kiss, realizing that the ring box had fallen out of his lap and onto the floor.

"Wait!" he said breathlessly. "I'm supposed to put the ring on you."

She nodded, her mouth spreading wide in a toothy grin as she lifted her hand. He stared at her hand a little too long, his overly excited brain trying to remember which finger the ring was supposed to go on. She wiggled her ring finger slightly as she watched him and he smiled, moving to slide the band onto her finger.

She watched as he slid it into place before dropping his hands. "There," he sighed. "It's official. Well, sort of," he shrugged with a chuckle. "I guess it becomes official at the wedding…"

She held her hand closer to her face, her eyes scanning the set of diamonds sitting on the band. "It's beautiful, Mon-El," she sighed as she stared at it. Her eyes lifted to meet his. "It looks expensive…"

His eyes widened slightly. "No…it was…fine."

She laughed, her hands moving to his shoulders as she climbed into his lap. "About what you said before…before you passed out?" He nodded slightly. "I don't care how long we've known each other. I don't care that we disagree about some things sometimes. I love you. I've never loved anyone like this before; I've never felt the way that I feel when I'm with you. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, Mon-El." Her hands cupped his cheeks. "You're everything that I want."

"I feel the same way."

She grinned as she tried to hold in her laugh. "I know. You said the same thing…before you passed out."

He rolled his eyes. "I get it…I passed out. You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

She shook her head with purpose.

"I was so nervous. Probably why I passed out. The whole thing is kind of a blur…"

"You did perfect," she said, her thumbs stroking across his cheeks gently.

"I didn't kneel. You're supposed to kneel…"

She kissed him softly. "You're just _supposed_ to do what feels right."

He lifted her hand, kissing her fingers next to the ring he'd just slid on. "This feels right."

She nodded as she watched him admiring the ring on her finger. "It does." Her other hand lifted, fingers holding his chin and directing his gaze to her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he repeated. She leaned in to kiss him, their lips moving softly against each other.

When they pulled away, Kara ginned. "So, at the wedding…" she started excitedly.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh no…and so it begins."

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Just going to take a quick second to thank you all again. All your words of encouragement and praise are what kept me writing straight through 2017, and hopefully I can do the same with 2018!

Wishing you all a happy and healthy New Year!

Twitter: _ashleymaria_

KaraMel ZeeMaps Fandom Map (at 162 pins): /map?group=2594021  
Instructions for adding yourself to the map at my Twitter account: /_ashleymaria_/status/946099432235319296

** If you'd like to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic, please let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


End file.
